


That Man

by allislaughter



Series: My Only Sin is I Can't Win [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Eldritch, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Song: That Man (Caro Emerald)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: After their last meeting, Nick knows to be prepared to face the Mysterious Stranger again. Turns out, he isn't as prepared as he thought he was.
Relationships: Mysterious Stranger/Nick Valentine
Series: My Only Sin is I Can't Win [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934476
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	That Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses the idea that the Mysterious Stranger is an eldritch being. It also references the events of the previous story in the series, Don't Be a Stranger (Rated E), but that fic is NOT required reading to comprehend this fic. 
> 
> When the song lyrics start, there will also be an in-fic link to the song on youtube. Please let me know if this link is broken so I can replace it as needed. If you prefer not to use Youtube or can't access the song in your country, you can look it up yourself (That Man by Caro Emerald) on whatever platform you prefer.
> 
> Enjoy!

After his _last_ encounter with the Mysterious Stranger, Nick is even more determined to take him down. Eldritch being helping Sole or not, the Stranger or “Farmer” or whoever he is is still a serial killer with a deadly aim and terrible aftercare. He has a plan for this next time. He just needs to make sure he has a loaded gun, corner the Stranger, and get him talking again. Even someone otherworldly must have a weakness, and he just has to keep at it until he figures it out or dies trying.

Easier said than done.

Well, not the dying trying part of that equation—that one’s harder _not_ to do.

Working alongside Sole again definitely makes that part of the equation harder _not_ to do when yet another gun fight happens, this time against super mutants in an abandoned hospital. The two of them are fighting with the last of their ammo and are down to the last super mutant, but luck seems to be working against them—

A piano sting. Luck in the form of the Stranger is on their side.

The Stranger kills the super mutant, already sending a smirk at Nick before running from the room. Nick doesn’t give it another thought before giving chase, leaving Sole behind and yelling after him.

This is exactly what he’s been waiting for. And exactly what the Stranger seems to be waiting for, letting him have the opportunity to corner him again.

 _I’m fairly certain I cornered you,_ the empty air seems to say as Nick chases shadows.

“Farmer!” Nick growls. He loses track of his target and pauses, still ready on his feet to take off whatever direction he needs to... there! Movement diving into an old storeroom. His gun already pulled, he charges in and finds the Stranger standing in wait.

 _Detective,_ the Stranger nods in greeting.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at,” Nick says, aiming his gun. “But if you want to be a sitting duck, be my guest.”

The Stranger smiles, an unnerving hyena smile hidden in the shadows. _I’m waiting,_ he seems to dare.

_...click._

The silence to follow is tense like a rubberband about to snap, with the Stranger smiling and the gears in Nick’s head turning as he processes this new development in shock.

Nick curses. Out of ammo. And the Stranger knew the entire time.

 _Perhaps now we can talk,_ the Stranger mocks as he strides forward. _Nicolas—_

Nick throws a punch at the Stranger, and the Stranger effortlessly dodges. Another swipe, another dodge. The amused look the Stranger sends him only riles Nick up more. This is all a _game_ to the Stranger, and Nick would be damned to let him win.

With a scowl and anger rising, Nick continues to try and hit or grab onto the slippery dick but Stranger leads him around the storeroom, sidestepping every pass, leading Nick around in circles, all with his arms behind his back. It would be almost comical, this one-sided spar, if Nick found any humor in being made a fool.

He forgets the Stranger has _tentacles_ until one slithers around Nick’s ankle and Nick trips, dropping his empty gun and smacking right into a radio, turning it on in the process.

[ _I’m in a little bit of trouble_ _  
_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX1ThhQ1TBQ) _And I’m in real deep_ _  
__From beginning to the end_ _  
__He was no more than a friend to me_

The Stranger steps up beside Nick with a thought of _How fitting_ only to lean back when Nick tries to grab at him again. Their one sided spar begins anew, this time with a backing track.

 _The thought is makin’ me hazy_ _  
__I think I’d better sit down_ _  
__Cause like the sweetest serenade_ _  
__Bet he knows he’s got it made with me_

 _“This_ is your definition of _fitting?”_ Nick demands.

_Twisting round on a carousel_

Another turn and the Stranger’s nearly in the corner.

_This speed’s too much to stop_

Nick sends one more punch out—

_One second I think I’m feeling the lust_

—and the Stranger grabs his hand this time and Nick can only stare.

_And then I feel a lot_

The Stranger spins Nick around like the storeroom is a dancefloor, leaving Nick disoriented and grabbing on to the Stranger’s other hand before being led into an actual dance, all while the song continues to play in the background, foreground, and all around.

 _Ooh that man is like a flame_ _  
__And ooh that man plays me like a game_ _  
__My only sin is I can’t win_ _  
__Ooh I wanna love that man_

“Farmer—” Nick starts, but the Stranger merely smiles at him and keeps them both moving, and Nick feels his thoughts racing trying to figure out what’s happening.

 _Ooh that man is on my list_ _  
__And ooh that man I wanna kiss_ _  
__My only sin is I can’t win_ _  
__Ooh I wanna love that man_

The Stranger dips Nick low, low enough that Nick would lose his hat if not for the tentacles helping support his frame, and Nick knows he’s blushing as he’s pulled back to his feet.

The Stranger lets go of him, intentions now made clear and waiting for further permission.

Nick scowls and holds out a hand. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

The Stranger takes Nick’s bait and the dance starts anew.

 _Now it’s like I’m on a mission_ _  
__Headed everywhere_ _  
__And if takes a little long_ _  
__And feels a little wrong, who cares?_

It _does_ feel wrong, to be cutting a rug with something esoteric and not of this world— A nudge from the Stranger and Nick corrects his thoughts to some _one_ esoteric and not of this world.

But something about this is exhilarating. A new kind of thrill Nick feels like he’ll grow addicted to if he’s not careful, and smoking’s already a bad enough habit.

 _My baby fits the description_ _  
__And does it easily_ _  
__A little Gable, some Astaire_ _  
__When he dances I can hardly breathe_

The Stranger seems to laugh, finding something amusing.

“What?” Nick demands.

 _Careful, detective,_ the Stranger says. _You’re smiling._

Nick nearly trips again, this time without a tentacle to cause it.

 _Someone call a doctor_ _  
__Need some help to rescue me_

Nick’s no longer dancing, and to his merit, neither is the Stranger. Instead the Stranger steps up to him, one hand moving to Nick’s cheek and another one onto Nick’s back.

 _One second I’m thinkin’ I must be lost_ _  
__And he keeps on finding me_

This is a kiss. Kissing is definitely happening. Nick is making out with his sworn enemy, his arch nemesis.

And he doesn’t want it to stop.

 _Ooh that man is like a flame_ _  
__And ooh that man plays me like a game_ _  
__My only sin is I can’t win_ _  
__Ooh I wanna love that man_

“You’re not going to win this way,” Nick utters against the Stranger’s lips. “I’m still going to find your weakness and take you down one day.”

 _I’d like to see what you uncover,_ the Stranger answers, pulling away despite Nick reaching out for him.

Nick realizes what he’s doing and draws his hand back.

 _Ooh that man is on my list_ _  
__And ooh that man I wanna kiss_  
 _My only sin is I can’t win_ _  
Ooh I wanna love that man_

The Stranger nods his head. _Till next time, Nicolas._

“Wait,” Nick starts. He hears Sole call his name and looks away for only a second, but when he looks back, the Stranger is gone. “Wha— _The song’s not even over yet you bastard!”_

“Nick!” Sole calls again, growing louder, drawing closer. Sole will catch Nick soon in a hard to explain circumstance if Nick doesn’t act now.

He scowls. He returns to the radio to turn it off and then finds his dropped gun. Fine. Till next time. 

He’ll be ready then for _sure._


End file.
